


the only time i have (and it's all for you)

by Pillow_Bee



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow_Bee/pseuds/Pillow_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q needs some help, but won't ask for it. Bond finds it amusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the only time i have (and it's all for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://tomhardyschef.tumblr.com/post/115581339872/could-someone-write-a-short-fic-about-james-having). Ben Whishaw is a ridiculously fabulous man ugh.

“Oh, bloody buggering _fuck_ …”

Bond peeks into the Quartermaster’s office to see the man having what seems like a losing battle with a…box?

“Need a hand, Q?”

Q actually jumps at this, and once he sees the agent, his face turns dark. Bond is dismissed with an elegant hand waving in his general direction and a short, “No, go away.”

Which Bond of course takes as an invitation to enter. Now that he is closer to Q, he can clearly see that what the younger man has in his hands is actually an elegant box with the word OMEGA stamped on it. Q seems to be having a problem opening said box.

“Oh, so you’ve got one of those too, I see,” Bond says conversationally, and just to be annoying, he leans against Q’s table and folds his arms. Q exhales through his nose and tries again with the box, pointedly ignoring Bond. “Saw R wearing one around her wrist earlier. Heard 004 got one too, but I doubt she’s very impressed by it.”

“Yes, well, she’s a very difficult woman to impress,” Q grouses as he tosses the box away on the table before plopping into his chair.

“You would know, of course,” Bond says, smirking.

“I sent her out into the field with the best equipment Q-Branch has, and she returned with a broken back and the first thing she said to me when I visited her was, _step up your game, come on, Q, that gun was ridiculous._ ”

Bond’s smirk turns into a grin as he watches Q scrub his face – and that is when he manages to get a clear view of his Quartermaster’s fingers. His grin disappears.

“What happened there?” he asks, his voice neutral, as he nods at the wounds across the back of Q’s right index, middle and ring fingers. It looks like something sharp had slashed those fingers.

“Hm? Oh – a minor accident in the labs,” Q says, now examining his fingers too. “The newer boffins tend to be a bit jumpy at times, but they’re all right.”

Bond simply hums at this as he takes the OMEGA box into his hands. “You know, all you had to do was ask.”

Q rolls his eyes at this. “Oh yes. I cut my fingers—”

“—You very nearly _sliced off your fingers_ , more like.”

“—and now I need a big strong man to open a box for me. Hooray.”

Bond slides the opened box back to Q. The watch inside is sleek and elegant.

“Good job. Well done, 007.”

“And now, all you have to say is thank you.”

Q narrows his eyes at him, and says nothing for a moment or two. “Why are you here, Bond?”

The agent sighs and stands up straight. “I was just thinking about taking you out for lunch.”

Q tilts his head to one side and those grey-green eyes consider Bond for a while.

“And you should really put a plaster on that,” Bond adds, making his way towards the door. When he turns, he sees Q looking at his fingers again. “Well?”

“Hm?”

“Lunch. Come on.”

Q’s smile is small and if Bond isn’t Bond, he might have missed it – but Q _is_ smiling, and for today, that is enough.

\---

Q whispers the sweetest thank you when Bond wraps a final plaster around the ring finger and kisses it later that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Q and Bond being at the very beginning stages of a relationship in this. I don't think they even know it yet, so shh, don't spoil it for them. ;)


End file.
